24fandomcom-20200223-history
C-4
C-4 is a type of explosive. Appearances * Andre Drazen's men used C-4 charges to collapse the corridor of 21911 Kipling after they entered to rescue Andre's father Victor. After they escaped, they left behind laser mines of C-4 explosive. * Eddie Grant and his team, on orders from Joseph Wald, placed three separate charges of C-4 throughout CTU Los Angeles. They were successfully detonated, although an evacuation order had been already given, it killed 30, wounded 17, and left 2 in critical condition. * The suitcase that was handed to Michael Amador by one of Stephen Saunders' men, which Amador believed contained travel documents and money, contained a large amount of C-4. * When the Los Angeles international unit of MI6 was attacked, a bar of clearly marked Composition C-4 was placed in the server room to destroy a unique dossier of Stephen Saunders, however, Jack Bauer and Chase Edmunds managed to survive the attack, and Jack removed the file before the C4 detonated. * When Joseph Fayed was being tracked by CTU, Habib Marwan provided him with a suitcase full of C-4 for him to martyr himself with. * During the Ontario Airport hostage situation, Curtis Manning and a TAC Team used a C-4 charge to breach one of the walls to the airport, which ended up being simply a diversion to out-flank the terrorists. * Jack Bauer used C-4 to incinerate the Sentox nerve gas at Wilshire Gas Company after 16 canisters were released in to the main tanks. The explosion incinerated the gas to less than 1% concentration, rendering it inert. It also aided in the capture of Vladimir Bierko, who fled the gas station at the same time as Jack. Bierko attempted to escape the scene in a police car, but Jack spotted him, and after a short fight Bierko was knocked out and Jack brought him to a CTU TAC team to be taken into custody. * At approximately 8:45am, Masheer Abu-Marzuq, went into his storage area, with several crates of C-4 in Czech writing. When he found out he was about to be apprehended, he pulled a pin on a grenade. The C-4 amplified the explosion, which wiped out most of the data needed to stop Abu Fayed. * Phillip Bauer forced Marilyn to send Jack Bauer to an address, or he would kill her son Josh. Jack and a TAC team reached the address, but Jack noticed that the building had been loaded with C4, and managed to get himself and the majority of the team out before they were injured. Jack realized that he had been deceived and forced Marilyn to tell him what had happened. * During Day 7, Jonas Hodges was ready to launch several python missiles containing the prion variant at targets across the eastern United States. Tony Almeida, who had stayed behind after the FBI pulled out of the Starkwood compound, set several C-4 charges on the missiles and successfully detonated it, destroying the missiles and left only small traces of the variant, well below danger levels. * Tony later gave the C-4 to Robert Galvez after aiding in his escape. As FBI agents were looking for him, Tony told him to rig a building and lure as many agents as he could inside and then blow it up. Galvez killed Agent Stoller and impersonated him to trick the agents inside a building in 1297 Rincon. After most of the agents came in, he detonated the C-4 killing or injuring most of the agents. * Marcos Al-Zacar wore a C-4 ladened vest to St. Julian's Hospital to try to kill Farhad Hassan. When CTU managed to deactivate his detonator remotely, he tried to flee but was forced into a chamber inside the hospital. While inside, he manually rearmed the detonator with the help of Samir Mehran and his men. CTU brought Marcos' mother, Elaine, to try to convince him otherwise, but they were unsuccessful. After this, Jack Bauer managed to convince him to surrender after threatening his mother. However, Samir and his men managed to activate the vest remotely, exploding it and killing Marcos. Gallery File:Bomb1.jpg|The charges detonating in CTU . File:C4Day3.jpg|C-4 at MI6 . File:JackExplosion.jpg|Jack running from the explosion triggered by the C-4 charge used to incinerate the Sentox . File:S6E9x07.jpg|The C-4 charge detonating in the ambush set for Jack and a TAC team . File:Python-explosion.jpg|The Python missiles destroyed by C-4 . File:Missledetonation.jpg|Satellite image of the Python missiles destruction . File:8x10 C4.jpg|Marcos Al-Zacar's vest with C-4 . See also * C-5 * Day 2 Bombing of CTU Los Angeles Category:Explosives